A Day in the Life 13
by BackToReality2
Summary: things change, the people don't. read and find out :


**hello fanfiction! i'm back :) i've been writing this for two days now, and i decided i couldn't wait any longer to put this up and share it with you guys! this time around, i have a new approach to things. i've been through so much since the last one, i've really grown as a writer, & as a person. my aunt died from breast cancer this past january and i think when something that huge happens, you change and learn from it. anyway, i hope you like this, thanks for the support ! **

**review and read this to your hearts content :) voice your thoughts. i love you guys. xoxo -**

_A Day in the Life; Supernatural Stardom._

I look all around me; magazine covers, billboard charts, MySpace pages, fan sites. Everywhere. There's my face, smiling back at me. It feels conceited of me to be looking at myself all day. It's just really weird.

You would have thought that all the hype around me and about me would have died down by now. But, no, it hasn't slowed down a bit. The paparazzi is always on my trail, following me everywhere I go. The press is so nosey too; it's incredible how much they want to know about you. Can I have an actual life?

The newest trend: starting stupid rumors about me. The latest? I'm pregnant. Uhm, false? I think so. I've also had a fear of feet, secret lover, scandalous photos that weren't even of me, and I have Herpes. It's seriously getting to be insane now. I laugh at all of them; it's so fake if you really know me. Which, in this case, you guys know me. You know my dreams, thoughts, and my life behind-the-scenes. Most people think they know the life of a star, but they actually have no idea about any of it. And you can say you do.

This is my life. So, here we go. They think they know, but they have no idea.

**CHAPTER 1;**

I guess people think the life of a star is perfect, all the time. There have been people to claim that my life has no problems, and that I'm stuck in my world of perfection. They obviously don't know me at all. You know that I'm just like anyone else. I wake up in the morning; I go to sleep at night like everyone else.

I've lost touch with everyone that I've known from Texas. They only talk to me when they want something of me, like free concert tickets to shows, or a pass to meet a celebrity. I'm tired of it; seriously. I've learned, that everyone is going to lose your respect sometime. And they just did.

On the other side of the grass, I met new people. My best friend, Emily, is one of the best things to ever happen to me. She just moved out to LA to become a writer, and we clicked. She's my age, and has been through everything that I have. The dad dying thing? Yeah, she went through it too. It's like she doesn't see the Julia that everyone else sees as the celebrity, she just sees me as another human. I like that.

Dylan and I are still dating, and Cole is still one of my close friends. Even if he and Pia moved out to New York last month, we still keep in touch with them. I met a guitarist, Brad, who is one of our roommates now, along with Emily. It's new and different. That's the exact reason that Dylan and I love it so much.

--

"Hello?" My voice said into the speaker of my Blackberry. "Hey, it's Jake." I knew his voice anywhere. My cousin, I hadn't talked to him since my dad died, 6 years back. "Uhm, hey? What's up?" This is weird. Why would he be calling me? I mean, we never talk at all. I know that something must have happened.

"I really don't know how to say this. Uhm, my mom died." At this moment, I'm feeling my heart drop. The world stopped spinning for a second, and I stood still. "Wha- what? How? When? WHY?" "I know, this is a shock for you. It has been coming for a couple months now. You knew she had cancer and –" I 

couldn't listen to this, "Yeah, but I _thought_ they had cured it." "It came back about a year ago. I know, this is a hard thing, Julia. I'm sorry, truly." His words seemed numb. "I wish you could have told me sooner, so I could have seen her." My words were flat, as I said them aloud. "It was too hard to see that. I figured you went through enough with your dad, and didn't want to watch her die." I guess he made his point. I HAD been through enough, but I would have liked to talk to her. A tear fell down from my right eye, just as I blinked, and sat back into the suede couch. All I thought was 'why this?' WHY.

"Uhm, when's the funeral? I think I should be there." "It's Friday, we're planning anyway. I think you should be here Thursday though, just to see everyone before-hand." It was Tuesday today. "Alright, I can bring Dylan, right?" "Sure, I don't give a shit. See you then, stay strong, alright cousin?" I sighed, "Yeah, I've been through this, I'm fine. See you then." I put my phone on the table, then looked up.

Dylan was walking in the door. He turned around from shutting the door. No words were said, just stares exchanged. Our eyes locked, and we both could tell he was reading my mind. He took off his shoes, coming over to me. I stood up, and practically ran into his embrace. And we just held each other.


End file.
